Virus
The Virus is the pathogen that caused the outbreak that turned humans into the flesh-eating creatures we know as zombies. It caused the 2012 Zombie apocalypse, killing most of humankind and then turning them into the undead. This spanned into 2014, where a surviving population formed the Resistance. Effects and Contraction *Bites likely cause infection *Causes Infected to become extremely violent *Turns skin pale/grey color *Causes eye to glow in various colors (e.g. green, orange, red) possibly because of bioluminescence *Makes the infected crave for living flesh. *Infected begin rotting, leaving blood splotches all over the body *Frequent mutations; turning ordinary zombies into more powerful ones (ie. Rager, Vomitron in Dead Trigger 2) *Complete nullification of human intelligence *Mutations also cause Zombies to move in coordinations Research Several scientists began collecting data on the virus, somehow managing to catch an infected person, and extracting the brain. They found a violent pathogen, or virus, which caused humans to die, then reanimate as a Zombie. Within the brain, the virus would kill the host, then resurrect them, though their speech was absent, instead they could only growl, or scream in pain. The Infection began to cause the body to attack any living person. Their limbs could be shot off, though they would not react in pain, rather pause for a moment, then resume attacking. Outbreak The Virus first infected patient zero, or, The First One. It eventually broke out in mass numbers, which caused global economics to become disrupted, causing money to lose value. Citizens rose against politicians, killing them. Billions of people were killed as a result of the outbreak, turning into Zombies. A cure has been attempted by many scientists, though none prevailed. It was revealed at the end of the First Dead Trigger's storyline that a group of aristocrats engineered the outbreak. How these people used the virus to infect the world is unknown. However, this theory about the plague being engineered is very likely as some events seems to be not natural but artificially created: *In a radio transmission from the European warfares, some of them say that Germany was turning into a toxic wasteland. This is clearly an evidence of humans spreading toxins throughout Germany. *A virus that mutates faster than any other virus, reanimates dead cells, and self-resurrect is obviously not natural. *In the first game, it can be inferred that if the US Ministry of Defense built underground bunkers for exceptional purposes, then they had knowledge about the virus and its effects. If they know the effects, then it can also be inferred that they had experiments to testify the virus. Abilities of the Virus In Radio Transmission 54 in Dead Trigger 2, it was revealed that the virus has the ability to somewhat reanimate or revive zombies that are once dead. Meanwhile in Radio Transmission 52, it has been discovered that the virus can regenerate zombie corpses then reanimate even if blown to bits. The only thing to stop the regeneration is to burn the corpses. The Virus will mutate during the course of the game and Zombies will become stronger from each mutation. Depending on the player's rank, the Virus will mutate at least once at each rank. Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Game-related Content